Love Bug
by nativechickeez
Summary: one-shot/song-fic, Ty-lee from avatars, my third story... umm, enjoy!


Well, here's my third one-shot, Love Bug, by the Jonas Bros, lol, I am so into this song right now. And this one-shot/song-fic is about Ty-lee and Mori. It's really good, I just finished rereading it. It's probably the shortest chapter thingy I've ever written, but it's still good, and I know I said I would write… I can't remember what I said I would write, but it doesn't matter because I really wanted to write this. So here it is, enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Love Bug**

For years and years; well actually only two, Ty-lee had been attending Ouran High, and in those two short years she was known as a regular customer for the Host Club. All for one guy... Mori.

Ty-lee sighed. Her thoughts drifted towards Mori once again. His beautiful black eyes and that voice of his sent shivers up and down Ty-lee's spine.

_Yep. I'm definitely in love with Mori_. Ty-lee smiled at the thought.

_3… 2… 1!_ The school bell rang.

Ty-lee was out of her seat in record time. She sped down the hallways, eager to be one of the first girls in the club today.

The Host Club actually disgusted Ty-lee. How could guys sell girls fantasies, and pretend to love them? It was cruel to play around with girl's feelings, unless a guy was actually in love with the girl. But Mori was different; Ty-lee knew he was. He didn't sit there with a different girl everyday, flirting just like the other guys.

And that was who Ty-lee planned on spending her afternoon with.

~*~*~

Ty-lee stared outside into the golden sunshine. Across from her was Mori, the love of her life. This was their routine, they sat down by the windows and drank tea and enjoyed each other's company in silence. Mori never said anything, and it didn't bother Ty-lee because she knew it was because he knew her better than anyone, and in their relationship words weren't needed.

But this day was different. Today was their last day together; because today was the last day of school. It was sad, but that's just how it was, and Ty-lee was learning to cope.

Ty-lee directed her gaze towards Mori.

"Umm… today's the last day of school. But I guess you knew that…"

"Yeah, I know."

Ty-lee blushed but finally found the courage to say what she needed to. "I was wondering if you would like to go on a date sometime, you know just me and you together…"

Mori stared at Ty-lee a few moments until Ty-lee was blushing up a storm, then he smiled. "Sure."

"Okay then, I guess I'll see you later, umm, bye Mori." Ty-lee stood up and started to walk away.

"Ty-lee," Mori's voice stopped her, "aren't you gonna give me your phone number before you go?"

"Oh yeah, right," Ty-lee laughed, "Thanks Mori."

Mori smiled. "Bye."

_**Called you for the first time yesterday**_

_**Finally found a missing part of me**_

_**I felt so close, but you were far away**_

_**Left me without anything to say**_

_The date was beautiful. First Mori took Ty-lee to a movie, then after that they went for a walk along the moon-lit beach, the stars being their only company. Time seemed to stop for a few moments, just for Ty-lee and Mori._

"_This was so much fun, I'm so happy right now."_

_Mori smiled down at Ty-lee. "I'm happy that you're happy."_

_Ty-lee blushed then said, "I was hoping that maybe… me and you… I mean we, might go on another date?"_

"_Sure."_

_And that one word made Ty-lee's evening._

_**Now I'm speechless**_

_**Over the edge; I'm just breathless**_

_**I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again**_

_**Hopeless**_

_**Head over heels in the moment**_

_**I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again**_

Summer had seemed but a few days to Ty-lee. But it was filled with memories of her and Mori, and their many dates together…

Ty-lee sighed again as her mind drifted back to the summer…

_The fair was so much fun, it was only for a few days, but Ty-lee asked Mori if he would take her and he said yes._

_There was so many rides and games to play, but Ty-lee's favorite ride was the Ferris wheel. It was such a funny ride, she got to sit beside Mori who already gave her butterflies in her stomach, and then when the ride went forward she got even more butterflies, it was such a funny sensation and Ty-lee enjoyed every minute of it._

_Ty-lee and Mori had stayed the whole day. And when a band started playing at the center of the fair, Mori asked her if she wanted to dance. It was one of the best dates ever._

_**I can't get your smile out of my mind**_

_**I think about your eyes all the time**_

_**Beautiful; but you don't even try**_

_**Modesty is just so hard to find**_

Yesterday's date was the best though, because yesterday, Mori and Ty-lee finally kissed.

_It was a pretty crappy day, first of all the sun decided to hide behind some pretty scary rain clouds. Then it started raining, and that wasn't even the worst of it, the worst was that the rain turned into a thunder storm. Ty-lee wasn't afraid of thunder storms; they just bugged her because she felt like she was trapped inside._

_Sitting at the table doing some last minute homework, the phone rang._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hello Ty-lee."_

"_Mori?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Oh," Ty-lee blushed and tried to fix her hair quickly, oh wait, he couldn't see her… Ty-lee smiled "Hi Mori."_

_**Now I'm speechless**_

_**Over the edge; I'm just breathless**_

_**I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again**_

_**Hopeless**_

_**Head over heels in the moment**_

_**I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again**_

"_I have nothing to do today. Would you like some company?"_

"_That would be so great, Mori, but do you think maybe we could go somewhere else, like the mall maybe?"_

"_Sure, the mall will be okay."_

"_Okay then, I'll meet you there in an hour?"_

"_Okay, see you in an hour."_

_Click. The line went dead. But that didn't matter because Ty-lee had another date with Mori. What could be better than this?_

_An hour later, Ty-lee met Mori at the mall…_

_**Kissed her for the first time yesterday**_

_**Everything I wished that it would be**_

_**Suddenly I forgot how to speak**_

_**Hopeless, breathless, baby can't you see?**_

The summer had ended with a kiss with Mori. It was perfect; what more could Ty-lee ask for?

Ty-lee wasn't even paying attention to her teacher. Who cared about Math? Ty-lee cared more about Mori. _Today's the day. Today I'm gonna tell him how I feel._

Ty-lee snuck into the Host Club. School wasn't out for another fifteen minutes, but really, who was gonna miss her? Besides, she had more important things to do… like tell Mori that she loved him.

_**Now I'm speechless**_

_**Over the edge; I'm just breathless**_

_**I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again**_

_**Now I'm hopeless**_

_**Head over heels in the moment**_

_**I never thought that I'd get his by this love bug again**_

She opened the doors and ran right into Mori.

Mori looked at her in surprise. "Ty-lee, what are you doing here?"

Ty-lee took a deep breath and then finally let her feelings come out. "Mori, I love you. It's really crazy and I know you feel the same way about me. So please, will you go out with me?" within the few seconds Ty-lee said this, her face had managed to turn about 5 different shades of red.

Mori sighed. "Ty-lee," he looked uncomfortable, "I can't accept your proposal."

"What!? Why not?"

"Because, Ty-lee, I don't feel the same way towards you that you feel towards me."

"No," Ty-lee stared up at him with tears in her eyes, "I refuse to believe that!"

"Ty-lee, I'm sorry-"

"Don't!" the first of many tears streamed down Ty-lee's face, "Don't you dare say you're sorry."

"I wish I loved you, I really do."

Ty-lee sat down and sighed. "I need to get out of here," she looked at him, "I'm sorry for being nothing more than a nuisance to you, I promise I'll never bother you again." And with that she walked away.

Kyoya's voice came from behind Mori. "You really love her don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"It's better this way." Kyoya walked away.

Mori sighed. "I love you too, Ty-lee. And I'm sorry."

_**Love bug again**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? What do ya think? Is it good?

I like it. I had fun writing it, for those of you who don't understand the ending, its cause Mori is a part of the Host Club, so he can't have a girlfriend. It's kinda stupid but it just fit so well with the story… I think. I have a weakness for sad endings, lol, like the ending in When You're Gone, I LOVE that story so much, I almost can't believe I wrote it, it's so good, very angsty, lol.

Well I don't wanna drag on with my A/N, so I'm just gonna end it here

Adios Amigos!

_Smileybug_

(Smileybug? Love bug? Lol, I just noticed that)


End file.
